Tien
How Tien joined the Tourney Tien Shinhan is a powerful warrior, a master of martial arts and one of the most powerful Humans on Earth. Due to his harsh upbringing, Tien is initially cold and heartless, thinking nothing of exploiting innocence and inflicting pain. However, Master Roshi and Goku eventually help him to see the folly of his master's teachings and he becomes a trusted ally from then on. Throughout much of his adult life, he battles alongside the other Z Fighters when major threats to the Earth surface, often courageously engaging enemies far more powerful than himself. Except for these times of dire need, his reclusive and independent nature strays him away from the other Z Fighters. He spends most of his time training with his lifelong best friend, Chiaotzu. During a charity event in West City, Tien watched a group of performers called the Ladies of the Shade. Among the dancers was Song. He came to trust her, but would Su's leadership turn it into a nightmare? Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tien holds his hands in the shapee of a diamond. After the announcer calls his name Tien does two arm swiping strikes and fires a Dodon Ray from his index finger as the camera zooms, then says "My turn, at last!" Special Moves Dodon Ray (Neutral) Tien fires a superheated beam from his left index finger. Ki Blast Cannon (Side) Tien holds out both palms, one behind the other. He then charges up and fires a medium-sized yellow ball of ki. Hammerhead (Up) tien disappears, then reappears above and dives at the opponent with a headbutt. Machine Gun Punch (Down) Tien Shinhan swings his arms so fast they appear to be windmills on his shoulder and pummels his opponent twenty-five times. Volleyball Fist (Hyper Smash) Tien knocks his opponent into the air. If he does, he announces the Hyper Smash's name, then says "Here goes!" and uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them away. Tri-Beam (Final Smash) Tien unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs as he says "Sorry, Chiaotzu, I may not survive this...". Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit his opponent. After firing five more, he exhausts himself and gains damage saying "I promise I'll be with you soon... Chiaotzu..." and goes unconscious for ten seconds. Victory Animations #Tien turns holding his left palm out and saying "My third eye sees all!" then steps forward and swings his left arm. #Tien circles his hands, then lightly crouches and pushes his right fingers outward saying "Try me again sometime!" #Tien Shinhan sets his hands together as he says "I'm still not strong enough. I have to keep training..." On-Screen Appearance Tien jumps down then punches his fists together saying "I'll fight you! Let's go!" then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Tien's rival is a member and later leader of the Ladies of the Shade, Song. *Tien Shinhan shares his English voice actor with Kurama, Akira "Chief" Kogane (in Golion) and Akira Otoishi. *Tien Shinhan shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Bedman, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Steve II and Cmdr. Ed Straker. *Tien Shinhan shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck and Gorgon. *Tien Shinhan shares his German voice actor with Knuckle Joe and Arkham Knight. *Tien Shinhan shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Burter, Recoome, Kars, Shin Matsunaga, Skelter-Helter, Suzaku, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Black Tom Cassidy and Arsene Lupin III. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters